Guy Token
Here is my twenty-sixth fanfiction. Enjoy! The Loud Siblings were in Lori and Leni's room all hanging out and playing games. Lincoln: (to the viewers) There's nothing better than spending quality time with the ones you love. It's good to know that everyone loves you, and is always good to have you around. Luan: (yawns) So, anybody know what games we should play tonight? Lucy: (pulls out a scary board game) I've been dying to try this new game out. Lana: Hey! Let's all have a pillow fight! Things get quite rough! Lola: How about something that's less violent?! Lori: I know, I literally played this game with Lincoln before, we try to do our best imitations of someone for fun! Lincoln: (gasps) Great idea Lori! Luan: (does an impersonation) That's literally one of the best things I've heard, but give me a second, I need to talk to Bobby Boo-Boo Bear. (laughs) Luna: (does an impersonation) I'm LIKE totally going to win this game, LIKE really! Lucy: (does an impersonation) I should go eat a sandwich, all that sports playing made me hungry. Lynn: (does an impersonation) Hey dudes! I hope to pull off the perfect stage dive at a Mick Swagger concert! (laughs) Lola: (does an impersonation) Well, it's time for me to pull off my great operation that needs a shorter name! Then I'll try to have some fun, and make sure my sisters never get involved! Afterwards, turns out they're all having more fun without me, time to go back to finding some dream jobs! (Lincoln could tell that Lola was doing an impersonation of him, and began to feel a bit sad) Lola: (notices Lincoln) Lincoln? I'm only joking! Lori: Yeah, we're just having fun! Lincoln: Oh no no no, it's not that. I just need to use the bathroom. (Lincoln slowly walks out the door, but when he takes a look back, the sisters all go back to having fun. Lincoln looks upset, then enters the bathroom) Lincoln: Wow... I know Lola's only playing around but... What if I'm like..... a Black Sheep? It seems like whenever I'm not around, the sisters look happier and have more fun. Heck, they all went back to normal after I left the house during their fight! Am I really like a black sheep? (sighs) No... It can't be, and I'm going to prove it tomorrow! THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln walks out of his bedroom) Lincoln: Okay Lincoln, today, you're going to try and make sure you're no black sheep. I just hope I'm really not... (Lynn approaches Lincoln) Lynn: Hey Lincoln, you wanna help for a minute and pump up my soccer ball? (shows him her flat soccer ball) Lincoln: (to the viewers) Time to prove I'm no black sheep. (to Lynn) Alright sister, you want me to help you out? Let's go. (Lincoln goes downstairs with Lynn. Outside, Lincoln tries to pump up the soccer ball, but it doesn't seem to be going up. This goes on for a while, but still nothing. Lynn starts to get impatient) Lynn: Seriously bro, are you having trouble pumping a soccer ball? Lincoln: (laughs nervously) All in due time! (pumps harder) Come on, you stupid thing! Pump up the soccer ball! Lynn: (sighs) I can find someone else to do it since you're clearly having trouble with this. Lincoln: No! I got this! (Lynn pushes Lincoln aside, and successfully pumps up the soccer ball) Lynn: And by someone else I meant myself. Lincoln: (sighs) Whatever. (Lincoln sadly leaves, and heads back inside the house) Lincoln: (to the viewers) O-Okay, so Lynn didn't need me, but I can still prove I'm no black sheep! (Leni quickly approaches him holding two dresses) Leni: Linky! I need an opinion, which dress fits me better the left one or the right one? Lincoln: (to the viewers) Like right now. (to Leni) Well Leni, how ab- Leni: Wait, the right one is like such a better fit for me! Lincoln: But Leni! (Leni runs upstairs with her dress) Lincoln: (sighs) Nevermind. Lisa: (runs downstairs) Lincoln, will you be able to clean my test tubes for my latest experiment? Lincoln: Of course Lisa, I mean, how hard can it be? (Lincoln is shown trying to clean the tubes) Lincoln: (struggling) Why, are they so, thin?! Lisa: (approaches Lincoln and takes the test tubes) Nevermind, I can clean them I have some time to do it. Lincoln: (sighs) Whatever you say Lisa. (Lincoln exits the room, only to be approached by Luna) Luna: Hey dude, can you help me, I'm working on this new song and I'm trying to find the right chorus to tie it all together. Lincoln: (thinks) Uhh, let me see. What kind of chorus could Luna use? (Lincoln spends a while thinking, as Luna begins to get impatient) Luna: Got anything bro? Lincoln: Hold on! Let me think for a bit... Luna: Oh wait I got it! I figured how the perfect hook for my song, no need to waste anymore time bro. (Luna runs back into her room, and Lincoln felt a bit insulted) Lincoln: Waste time...? (sighs) Yeah, you're right Luna. I do waste time around here. (Lincoln noticed Lola and Lana arguing in their room) Lola: (angry) Seriously Lana! Why are you always doing this?! Lana: I'm not going to restrict my own pets! You're no boss around here! Lincoln: (nervously) Guys! Guys! Come on, let's work this out! (Lola and Lana started fighting. When Lincoln tries to seperate them, he ends up getting caught in the fight) Lincoln: (in pain) Ow! Stop it! Lana: (angry) Don't tell US what to do! Lola: Why don't you butt out, so we can try to fix this oursevles?! Lincoln: (sighs) Fine. (Lincoln leaves their room, and begins to feel awful) Lincoln: (voice breaks) What if they're right? What if all I do is waste time around here? (sighs) Maybe I just need to watch some TV. (Lincoln sits down on the couch and turns the TV on, but the channel was playing a movie) Man: Come on sis, I'm only trying to help you out. Woman: Listen brother, I want you to stay out of my personal problems! I don't need you to help me, and I can live my life just fine without you! Man: So what, everything I've tried, and everything I've done isn't enough. Woman: Just stop! If you really want to mean something, go get a job! (Lincoln turns the TV off, and was feeling terrible) Lincoln: (teary eyed) Who am I kidding? I am a black sheep. My sisters rarely appreciate what I do for them, and I never accomplished anything that they appreciate. Maybe they'd be better off if I never lived here, then they'd be happier. (That night, Lincoln packed his bag, and slowly began to head downstairs. Lincoln notices all his sister's trophies, and the one his sisters made for him, being much smaller than the other ones) Lincoln: (sighs) I can't help my sisters at all, and they've done so much better than me. (looks back upstairs) Goodbye... (Lincoln walked out the house with tears in his eyes) Lincoln: M-Maybe I can find a family who will at least make me feel wanted. (Lincoln walked past two boys named Josh and Chris, who were reading books) Josh: Hey kid, what are you doing out here at this time of night? Lincoln: I'm not causing you any trouble, I'm just trying to find a place to live. Chris: Are you an orphan? Lincoln: (sighs) No. My family makes me feel unwanted. Josh: Ouch. Lincoln: (teary eyed) I know... Every day I feel like a black sheep. Josh: Alright kid, cut the water works. Why don't you hang out with us? Lincoln: (sniffs) I-I don't know... Chris: Well what kind of things do you like? Lincoln: Well... I like comic books. Josh: What kind? Lincoln: Ace Savvy. Chris: (gasps) You like Ace Savvy?! Lincoln: Yeah. I have all the comic books. Josh: ALL of them? Lincoln: Oh yeah, ever since the first one came out. Chris: Wow, this guy's into comic books just like us. You like video games too? Lincoln: Yup. I've played a lot of video games. Josh: You know what? You're a friendly guy. (noogies his head) Lincoln: (laughs) Hey! Cut it out! Chris: What's your name? Lincoln: Lincoln! Josh: Nice to meet you Lincoln. My name's Josh, and this is Chris. Chris: What's up? Lincoln: So where do you two live? Josh: Let me show you. (The three approach the comic book store) Josh: See that huge tent underneath that tree? Lincoln: Yeah? Josh: That's where me and Chris live. We're kind of outcasts too. Our families made us feel unwanted. Lincoln: (sighs) Just like me... Chris: But don't worry Lincoln, if you stick by us, everything will be good. Lincoln: Really? Josh: You know it buddy. We look out for reach other, and we respect each other. Lincoln: And we don't make each other feel like black sheep? Chris: Of course not buddy. (Lincoln smiles, knowing he may have finally found some people who respect him, and don't make him feel like an outcast) Josh: C'mon, let's go to sleep. Lincoln: (sets up his sleeping bag) Goodnight guys. Chris: Night Lincoln. Josh: Goodnight Lincoln. Lincoln: Call me Linc for short! (sighs of relief) Tomorrow is going to be a new day. (goes to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (The sisters were in the dining room eating their breakfast) Luan: (looks around) Hey, where's Lincoln? He hasn't come downstairs for breakfast yet. Lori: He better hurry before his food get cold. Leni: Wait, food can get cold? I didn't know they can get sick. Lynn: (faceplams) No, that's not what she meant. Luna: I wonder if he's upset about something? (Luna went upstairs to see if Lincoln was okay) Luna: (knocks on Lincoln's door) Hey Lincoln, are you okay? We're all eating breakfast downstairs. (Luna opens the door and doesn't see Lincoln) Luna: (gets nervous) He's not in here! (calls downstairs) Dudes! Lincoln's not in his room! Sisters: What?! (The sisters all run upstairs and don't see Lincoln) Lana: Lincoln?! Lola: Where is he?! (Luna then notices a note on his pillow) Luna: I found a note dudes, it must be from him. (Luna grabs the note and begins to read it) Lincoln: (voice in Luna's head) Dear sisters, if you've read this message, you'll see I'm not in this room right now. In fact, I'm not in this house at all. It's come to my realization that maybe my life around here is pointless. For the past few months, I seem to be a distraction to you, and you seem like having more fun when I'm not around. Like what happened when I bought myself a pool, or when you were having a lot of fun with Clyde during our sleepover when I wasn't around. I even remembered the day you all got into a fight, and the only way it was fixed was when I left. I don't even have the same interests as you girls, and it seems like I never accomplished anything in this house. Even yesterday, when you guys needed my "help", you seemed like you could do whatever you need to do even better when I wasn't trying to help. I hope you girls understand how I feel, but I've gone to find a life where I matter. I hope you understand. Love, your dear brother Lincoln. Luna: (gasps) I can't believe it! (The others look at the note) Leni: I can't believe this is how Lincoln feels about living here! Lori: (looks down) I feel terrible. Luan: (feels awful) Me too. Lola: And now he's gone! Lisa: Normally I don't show this kind of emotion, but... (suddenly starts crying) Lana: What are we going to do?! Lynn: We should try to find him! Luna: That won't be enough, Lincoln wants to feel like he's needed and appreciated in this house. Lori: Luna's right, but we should also figure out where he ran off to. Lola: Yeah! Besides, I don't want him to get hurt! Lucy: I agree, this is painful to think about. Lisa: So what should our final plan be to find our brother? Luan: We should try printing out some missing signs, then we'll split up and spread them all around Royal Woods. Lori: Let's do that! Leni: I hope we find Linky before we lose him forever! (Meanwhile, Lincoln and his new friends were walking down the footpath eating some ice cream) Lincoln: Man, today is a beautiful day! Chris: Sure is. Lincoln: I wonder if there's any stores we can go to today. Josh: Hey, maybe after we go to the movies, we can go to the comic book store tonight. I hear they're giving away free Ace Savvy comics. Lincoln: Free?! No way! This is going to be awesome! Chris: What movie are we seeing again Josh? Josh: They're having a TMNT marathon. They're showing all three of the classic movies, along with that animated one released in 2007. Lincoln: Cool! I've never seen the originals on the big screen before! (After a few hours pass, the boys exit the theater and could see it was night time) Josh: Alright boys, let's go to the comic book store. Lincoln: I'm really excited! Free Ace Savvy comics! (The boys walk past a trampoline store. Josh goes inside to get one) Josh: Hey Lincoln? Which trampoline would be better? The tall one, or the wide one? Lincoln: Try the tall one. I think they'd leap you into the air a bit better. Josh: (high fives Lincoln) You're a lifesafer. (Josh goes to the front and buys the tall trampoline) Lincoln: What's the trampoline for anyway? Josh: (grins) You'll see. (The boys make it back to the comic book store. By that point, it was night time) Josh: Alright boys, it's show time! Chris: Hey Lincoln, see that window up there? Lincoln: Yeah? Josh: We're gonna climb up to that window, and make it inside! (The three boys climb the up to the window, kick it open, and jump inside) Lincoln: Wait a minute... Couldn't we just take the front door? Josh: Uhh... Lincoln: And isn't the comic book store closed on Sundays? Chris: Well... (Lincoln suddenly realized what was going on) Lincoln: You're trying to rob this place, aren't you? Josh: We just wanted the new rare Ace Savvy comic book! Lincoln: You tricked me! I thought you cared about me! Josh: (gets angry) We gave you a chance to be with people who don't make you feel like an outcast! Isn't that what you wanted?! Lincoln: I do want it! But I'm not breaking the law! Josh: (pushes Lincoln over) Then we're done here. Chris: (pulls a rope out) We'll make sure the cops find you first. (The boys suddenly heard police sirens right outside the front) Josh: (gasps) Let's get out of here! (Josh and Chris climb back out the window) Lincoln: Guys! Wait! Josh: (glares) Guess there's no one you can trust now. (Josh and Chris run away. Lincoln tries to climb out of the window, and manages to barely make it out. He hears police officers storming inside the Comic Book store, as he runs away) Police Officer: I thought I heard something! (Lincoln continues running) Lincoln: I'm not safe out here! (Lincoln wasn't paying attention, as a car nearly runs him over) Driver: Hey! Off the road! (Lincoln screams in fear, and runs off. He notices it's about to rain) Lincoln: (pants) I'm not a criminal! I'm not a criminal! (Lincoln trips on a puddle, as he falls on the ground) Police Officer: Hey you! Lincoln: (screams) Don't hurt me! (Police officers run up to Lincoln) Police Officer: Did you see anyone inside the comic book store?! Lincoln: (shakes) I saw two boys in there! They went that way! (points to the direction they ran) Police Officer: C'mon! (The police officers run off, as Lincoln tries to get up. As the rain continued pouring, he began to cry) Lincoln: (crying) I'm not safe out here! I can't trust anyone! (sniffs) I was so stupid to think about running away to find somewhere I belong! I don't care about being a black sheep! I just want to go home!! (Lincoln continues crying, until he sees a piece of paper on a pole) Lincoln: (sniffs) What's this? (takes the paper and reads) Missing brother? Call this number if you find this boy? (looks up) They must be looking for me! (Lincoln notices a trail of missing signs on more poles. He starts to follow the signs down the footpath. Further down, Luna was putting up more missing signs) Luna: (voice breaks) This is taking longer than I thought, I don't even know if I'll ever see my baby bro ever again. (Luna was about to start crying, but then she notices a figure coming out of the darkness) Luna: Wait, who is that coming? (Luna narrows her eyes to see who it was. Then, out of the shadows, came Lincoln, who stopped walking as soon as he saw Luna) Luna: (looking) Lincoln...? Lincoln: Luna? Is that-? (Luna tackles Lincoln and hugs him tightly kissing his cheek) Luna: (crying) Lincoln! I can't believe it's actually you!! I missed you so much, we all missed you!! Lincoln: (hugs Luna) Oh Luna! I'm so sorry for running away! Luna: (sniffs) No, I'm sorry! Everyone at the house is sorry!! We should've realized how much we appreciate you being in our lives! Lincoln: I felt like such a black sheep, like I never accomplished anything! Luna: You really feel like that? Lincoln: (looks down) Yeah, yesterday when I was trying to help you guys out, you felt like you didn't need me after all. I've done so many pointless things, and I never felt like I did anything that helped you guys out. Luna: (sighs) I really should've seen that you were doing all that just to feel loved and appreciated. But you are important to this family, you help all of us, you settle arguments between all of us even if you'll risk making things worse, and you are the most selfless person in the house by far! Lincoln: (sniffs) D-Do you mean it? Luna: Yes dude, of course! (Lincoln smiles with tears in his eyes, then he hugs Luna again) Lincoln: (crying) Thank you so much! Luna: No Lincoln, thank you... Lincoln: (sniffs) F-For what? Luna: For coming back into our lives. Lincoln: (smiles) Oh Luna, I'm so happy to be back with you guys again. Luna: (smiles) I love you Lincoln. (Luna kisses Lincoln's cheek, and the two continue hugging. Meanwhile, the other sisters met up in another area) Luan: Well, did you guys find Lincoln? Lana: I've looked everywhere, and I haven't found him! Lynn: We've been looking all day! Leni: I hope we find Linky soon, I'm getting more worried than ever! Lola: Wait, where's Luna?! Leni: I'll go find her! (Leni walks to the same area Luna was in as she spots Luna and Lincoln and gasps) Leni: (shocked) Linky! Is that you!? (Lincoln notices Leni, and stands up) Lincoln: (smiles) Leni, it's me. (Leni hugs Lincoln tightly with tears pouring down her face) Leni: (crying) Where have you been?! We've been worried sick about you! Lincoln: (hugging Leni) Leni, it's okay, I'm here now. I've talked about it with Luna, you don't have to worry anymore. Leni: Worry about what? Luna: Lincoln felt unwanted and we're going to make sure that never happens again. Lincoln: Yeah. Leni: (sniffs) I just feel so bad that we made you leave because of that! Lincoln: Oh Leni, I understand how you feel. But it's okay, we're going to make sure that doesn't happen again. (hugs Leni) I'm just so happy I'm finally home with the sisters I love. Leni: (voice breaks) Thank you! (kisses his cheek) (Luna joins in the hug) Lincoln: Where's everyone else? Luna: They're all looking for you right now. Lincoln: Well, let's go meet up with them. Leni: (smiles) Yeah let's go do that. (Back with the others, they were still waiting) Luan: Oh look! Here comes Luna and Leni now! Lynn: I wonder if they know anything about where Lincoln is! (Luna and Leni both smile at the others) Lana: Well? Luna: We found him! Sisters: (gasp) YOU DID?! (Lincoln comes in front of Luna and Leni) Lincoln: (lightly waves) Hey guys. (The rest of the sisters gasp and hug Lincoln tightly) Lori: Oh my gosh Lincoln! I can't believe it's actually you!! Luan: We were so worried!! Lana: Yeah! Lola: We didn't mean to make you feel this way! Lynn: We're so sorry for ever making you feel unwanted! Lincoln: And I'm sorry for running away. I should've just told you guys how I felt. Leni: It doesn't matter now that you're safe and sound! Luan: And we promise to make you feel more welcome and appreciated than ever before. Luna: Cause we love you bro. Lincoln: (tears pour) Oh... I love you too! All of you! And I wouldn't want it any other way. (The sisters all give Lincoln a tight group hug) Lola: Hey Lincoln? I was wondering, could you help me and Lana with homework? Lana: Yeah! It's really hard to do! Lincoln: (smiles) Sure guys, anything at all. Lori: (sniffs) Now come on, let's all go home. (The siblings all walk back home, while taking down all the missing posters. Lincoln was happy that he didn't feel like a black sheep, and that all his sisters love him, respect him, and appreciate everything he's done for them) The End. Fun Facts *This is the second story where Lincoln runs away. The first was "Trustworthy". *This story was made after everyone was discussing about Brawl in the Family. A common complaint was that the sisters made Lincoln feel like an outcast and a black sheep. I took the criticism into mind, and worked it into the story. *My fourth story to have a dark tone. The previous ones were "Trustworthy", "Night Craze", and "Trustworthy Part 2" *The character Chris, is named after the show's creator Chris Savino Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions